The invention relates generally to photographic cameras, and in particular to a camera that has a plurality of taking lenses lens for forming simultaneous images of the same subject that cover different areas of the subject.
Camera having a plurality of taking lenses lens for forming simultaneous images of the same subject that cover different areas of the subject are known. Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,097 issued Mar. 21, 1995 discloses a camera that has a wide-angle taking lens and a telephoto taking lens for forming simultaneous wide-angle and telephoto images of the same subject to make wide-angle and telephoto simultaneous exposures on a single frame of film. Both of the exposures are intended to be printed to make pictures.
Generally speaking, a camera comprising a plurality of taking lenses for forming simultaneous images of the same subject that cover different areas of the subject, is characterized in that:
a selection indicator for indicating that only one of the areas of the subject is to be included in a picture, is supported for movement with respect to the lenses to allow only one of the images to be fully exposed on film, whereby the one image that is fully exposed on film is of the area of the subject to be included in the picture.
More specifically, a camera comprising a wide-angle taking lens and a telephoto taking lens for forming simultaneous wide-angle and telephoto images of the same subject to make wide-angle and telephoto simultaneous exposures on a single frame of film, is characterized in that:
a wide-angle and telephoto selection indicator is supported for movement between the taking lenses and the frame of film to prevent either the wide-angle or telephoto image from being fully exposed on the frame of film, whereby one of the simultaneous exposures is provided with an indication that it is not to be printed as a picture.